


A Dick by Any Other Material

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dildos, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex, lowkey crack but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Once upon a time me, poppedthep, and Dane were all being headasses together and pop & I decided it'd be funny to write Vanessa fucking herself with a custom dildo shaped like Brooke's dick. Then it actually turned into real smut.





	A Dick by Any Other Material

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poppedthep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppedthep/gifts).

> Enjoy!

“I’m just sayin’, it would be funny.” Vanessa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She and Brooke were sitting on Brooke’s bed, laptop between them, the page open to an Amazon purchase link that they had been bickering over for the last ten minutes. 

“I’m not modelling my own dick for you, Jo.” Brooke rolled her eyes yet again, face in her hands. “I mean, could you imagine?”

“Yes I can, bitch, that’s why I want it. Look, it’s even cheaper if you subscribe!” Vanessa pointed over to the side of the screen, where an every-three-months bargain price was posted. Brooke gasped, unable to keep a straight face any more.

“Could you imagine, every three months I get a new dick from you? Gonna keep _ track _ of what’s mine, mama! I see some changes I might snap yo ass!” Vanessa was only half-joking, really, but she clowned it up, happy to see Brooke begin to hoot with laughter. Soon she was giggling too, and then they were both making jokes and acting like the fools they always were around each other, unable to keep from egging each other on.

“I guess it would be good for when we’re apart.” Brooke wiped her eyes as they finally settled, still laughing a little under their breath. “I’m not going to subscribe, though.”

“That’s alright, bitch, you never know, in a month maybe I’mma have a whole new man who got that new-every-three-months kinda dick.” 

“I hope not.” Brooke laughed again, leaning in for a kiss.

\--

Apparently, you could buy dick cloning kits with prime, a fact that was all-too-convenient considering Vanessa would be leaving in a few days. After all, she would hate to have missed the ever-important step of actually making Brooke’s dick come to life, live and in colour.

When Brooke pointed out that her dick was already very much alive and in colour, she earned herself a slap on her ass. 

“Just hustle that fine little ass on over to the bathroom, we gonna get that snake nice and fit, honey.” Vanessa popped her tongue, steering Brooke over into the shower and crouching to take off her boyfriend’s pants without skipping a beat. 

Everything that came next was second-nature, perfected by plenty of practice. Vanessa certainly didn’t want a flaccid dick to remember Brooke by, of course, so it was to be expected that her next move would be to bring Brooke close, trailing her hands up Brooke’s legs to get her nice and riled up.

“You like that, baby?” Vanessa murmured, using her nails to scratch lightly along the inside of Brooke’s thighs, just short of home. “You like it when I tease you like that? Get you all scratched up for me?” 

“_ Fuck_, Jose, yeah, I do.” Brooke let out a shaking breath, her eyes already squeezing shut in pleasure and anticipation.

“Good boy.” Vanessa purred, grinning as she finally moved a hand up to Brooke’s scrotum, slowly beginning to fondle and stroke at the tall queen’s balls. Brooke’s moans were sinful, made even louder when Vanessa wrapped her other hand around the base of Brooke’s dick, holding it firmly as she leaned in and began to tease Brooke’s tip with her tongue. She laughed, savouring how Brooke’s hips bucked just a little at the vibration, before taking the head of Brooke’s cock into her mouth, her other hand still working on Brooke’s balls as she began to suck lightly, twisting her tongue around the head all the while, slow and careful like she knew Brooke liked. Soon, though, she sped up, bobbing her head to take in more of Brooke’s cock at a progressively faster rate, until the salty taste of pre-cum spread itself around her tongue and Brooke’s dick became hard and thick in the pocket of Vanessa’s cheek. 

“Don’t stop, baby, just like that, fuck, yeah, don’t stop--”

Vanessa stopped, sliding out with a _ pop! _and flashing Brooke a mischievous grin when the older queen’s moans of pleasure turned into expressions of frustration.

“You can’t come jus’ yet, baby,” Vanessa shook her head, “We gotta get that dick all molded up first.”

Brooke cursed under her breath, an insult that Vanessa ignored as she grabbed the cloning kit and packed it with plaster before enclosing the mold around Brooke’s erect cock.

“Holy fuck, that’s _ disgusting!” _ Brooke’s face wrinkled in displeasure, his body recoiling and almost pulling out of the mold altogether. Luckily, Vanessa wrapped a hand around Brooke’s body and forced her hips back in just in time, preserving the mold’s hold on her cock. “Ugh, babe, how long do I have to stay in this? It’s fucking _ gross_, it’s like cold and slimy.”

“Stop whining, Mary.” Vanessa rolled her eyes and delivered a light, playful slap to Brooke’s ass, laughing when the impact caused Brooke to let out an almost inaudible whine. 

“There’s more where that came from if you just corop--combop--if you just keep fuckin’ that play-doh pussy, baby.” Vanessa winked. “Trust me, it’s all gonna be worthwhile.”

\--

Two months passed by, and Brooke had all but forgotten about the custom dick that Vanessa walked out of her apartment with so long ago. They both went on tour, only occasionally crossing paths. Somewhere within that time, their conversations died down from horny and playful to sweet and sappy, distance truly making their hearts grow fonder and leaving less and less room for the _ I love yous _ that they’d normally take their time to say. Brooke didn’t have much to complain about with the new dynamic. It felt nice knowing that even so far away, she had someone to come home to, someone who _ was _ home, even if that home was only visible on FaceTime for an hour or two before or after work every night. 

Still, Brooke had needs, and she was starting to miss filling them so much that it was almost painful.

Masturbation had never really been a problem for Brooke before; she’d always had an active imagination, and Vanessa had always been very willing to give Brooke’s mind inspiration in the form of explicit photos and texts filled with filthy fantasies. In fact, Vanessa had only benefitted from Brooke’s ability to get herself off, often so taken with the view on FaceTime that they might even come at the same time, Brooke angling the camera down so that Vanessa could see exactly what she did to her. 

Lately, though, things had been different. For whatever reason, even when Brooke couldn’t get it up, she couldn’t bring herself over the edge, a fact that had been growing increasingly frustrating. No matter what Vanessa showed her, what Vanessa said to pretend Brooke was doing to her, Brooke’s mind always fuzzed over right as she reached the edge of a climax, the inability to actually _ do _anything overshadowing her desire to come by pretending she was doing it. And so she gave up, let Vanessa come over and over again, stopped focusing on her own pleasure. It wasn’t like she could do anything anyway; she might as well focus on making the man she loved feel good.

Of course, unlike Brooke, Vanessa had never given up that easily.

“I got an idea.” Vanessa’s eager, smiling face filled the screen the moment Brooke picked up the FaceTime call. “You alone?”

“Well, I’m at my mom’s hou--”

“Get back to your hotel, baby, ‘cause I got some sugar for you tonight!”

“But I’m staying with h--”

It was too late; Vanessa had already hung up, no doubt expecting a call back within the next half hour. Fuck.

“Brock, I’m going to go shop for some dinner. Do you want anything in particular, or--”

Thank God Brooke’s favourite dish involved ingredients only available at a supermarket on the opposite end of town.

\--

“Okay, you alone?” Vanessa answered the phone again, and Brooke immediately put her head in her hand.

“Vanessa, why aren’t you wearing pants?” 

“You ain’t about to be in a minute either, bitch, so listen up, I’m takin’ charge tonight. Now, take off that shirt, pretty boy.”

Brooke rolled her eyes but obeyed, and somehow, the way Vanessa looked her torso up and down changed the mood completely.

“God, you’re lookin’ so yummy, baby.” Vanessa’s lips curled into a smile, “Makes me wish you were here for me to just lick an’ touch, all mine to taste and enjoy… Do me a favour, start touchin’ those nipples for me, good boy. That’s it, just circle ‘em, juuust like that.” 

Brooke let out a shaky breath, her eyes closing against the feeling of her dick twitching in his pants. Vanessa must have noticed the way Brooke squirmed against the feeling that’s growing between her legs, because she laughed, her voice becoming raspy and face getting closer to the camera.

“What, all excited for me already? Aw, poor baby, so pent up after all this time. Tell you what, baby boy, take off those pants ‘n show me what’s mine, then maybe if you’re hard enough I might do somethin’ about it.”

Brooke obeyed eagerly, kneeling on her bed so that Vanessa could have a better view. She felt the urge to reach out and stroke herself, put on a show for Vanessa, but held herself back, deciding to wait.

She wanted to see where Vanessa was going with this.

“I missed that dick so much, baby.” Vanessa purred, and from the glimpses of movement in the bottom of the screen, Brooke could tell that Vanessa was touching herself. “Been wantin’ it nice and snug inside me, fillin’ it up…”

“Fuck, Jo, I want that too, wanna feel you riding me…” Brooke grabbed her own cock and began to stroke, slowly and seductively, making sure Vanessa could see.

“Mm. Then you’re really gonna be jealous of me in a second, Papi. I’ll be right back, keep strokin’.”

Brooke sped up her pace a little as Vanessa dashed off screen, only to come back with something in her hand.

Something pink and hard and far too familiar.

Brooke’s dick. The little slut had Brooke’s dick in her hands.

“God, you fucking whore.” Brooke laughed, her grip on herself getting firmer, “All this time you’ve been getting off on my dick, and you didn’t even tell me. You think that’s cute? Huh? Keeping my cock all to yourself and not letting me see?”

This was exactly what Vanessa wanted; Brooke knew by the way her eyes darkened, by how her grin went from mischievous to devious in less than a second. By how her voice dropped to a low, seductive purr.

“Wanna see what I been doin’ with it, daddy?”

“Fuck,” Brooke nodded, stroking a little faster. “Show me, baby. Show me how you play with my dick.”

Without any further hesitation, Vanessa took Brooke’s dick in her mouth, sucking the tip and swirling her tongue around it, letting her eyes roll back in her head as if it was the most delicious thing she’d ever eaten. In the back of Brooke’s mind, she wondered how the dildo actually did taste, but before the thought could knock off her focus, Vanessa plunged onto the dick fully, sucking and gagging as she bobbed her head up and down, taking the shaft down her throat from tip to base.

Jesus Christ.

“Wh-where did you learn how to deepthroat like that, baby?” Brooke stammered. She could feel herself leaking, and began to twist her strokes, just like Vanessa did when she was the one getting Brooke off. 

“Been practicin’ on you.” A trail of spit came out of Vanessa’s mouth when she came off the dick, her smile obscene in its pride and cockiness. God, Brooke wished she was there to put her in her place, make her show Brooke her newfound skills on the real thing. 

Instead, Brooke went with a whole other idea. 

“Go get some lube and spread your legs,” she growled, “I wanna see you take every fucking inch of me.” 

Vanessa was gone and back so fast that she was already out of breath by the time she reappeared on screen, bottle of lube already open and spilling onto the tip of the toy dick. Vanessa barely needed any foreplay to get the whole thing into herself, pumping it in and out and fucking back onto it as Brooke dirty talked, narrating exactly how Vanessa should angle it and demanding that Vanessa tell her exactly how good it felt.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, daddy, I’m coming, I’m coming--”

“Come with me, baby.” Brooke choked out, and then all she saw was white, her vision blurring over at the sight of her own come spilling out towards the camera, Vanessa’s come coming towards her at the same time.

“Jesus, baby.” Brooke laughed as she came down from her orgasm, her strokes slowing to a stop as her breath evened out. “That was… _ Wow. _” 

“Right?” Vanessa laughed. She looked like she was about to say something more, maybe tease Brooke about how long-overdue that kind of response was, but then the distant sounds of footsteps outside, became apparent, along with the noise of a key being slid into its slot and a doorknob turning.

“Fuck, my mom’s back!” Brooke whispered fiercely, “I gotta go.”

“Bye, bitch.” Vanessa laughed again, this time definitely at Brooke’s expense. “Don’t let ya teenage ass get caught.”

Brooke stuck out her tongue but hung up, rushing to get dressed again and greet her mother at the front door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise A Place Where We Can Feel Good is coming soon LOL


End file.
